deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mu
rules The rules are clear. Every human dies eventually. When they die, they go to Mu (nothingness) When they die, they can never be returned back to life. The rules apply to all humans, not just those using or affected by death notes. The death gods simply do not tell people that fact if they have not used the death note because it may get them to commit suicide, and killing them without using the death note. 09:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :I second this. All this business about who did and didn't use a death note is off-topic for this page. Artaxiel 06:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) What Mu Really Is It seems that some people are a little vague on the whole idea of Mū. It means there's no heaven or hell at all. Light has a flashback of when he first met Ryūk, who confirmed this for him. This doesn't happen in the anime, however, the rule of Mū still applies in the anime. Mikazuki 21:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I think the all humans in general go to mu when they die rule applies to the magna I mean there are a few diffrences between the the Magna and the Anime like they were paralle universes of somthing, for Example: The Unnamed Shinigami only aprears in the Anime Universe. — Preceding unsigned comment added by Brian Dodd (talk • ) 19:29, 16 February 2012 Nope. I know my Death Note. Although there are slight differences, calling it an alternate universe is quite a stretch. It os incorrect in saying that this rule only applies to the manga and not the anime, due to the fact that the anime also has rules appear between commercial breaks, and that one of them said—just like the manga—that all humans will, eventually, die, and that the place they go to after death is Mū (nothingness). Mikazuki 21:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) The anime was a bit confusing with this, but the last rules in the anime clearly say the same as the manga. We actually discussed this topic a bit on L's talk page if you'd like to see it. Basically, the rules are shown in the anime, and a Japanese anime guide book revealed that the L shown at the end of the anime was a hallucination by Light. In short, there is no afterlife in the anime, just like there is no afterlife in the manga. The Unnamed Shinigami was likely added by the anime creators in order to make things interesting, and there's no logical way that he can be Light. I'll admit that there's a good arguement saying otherwise but it relies on to much heresy, in my opinion. The arguement: The Death Note clearly states that the user can't go to Heaven or to Hell, however the Shinigami Realm is not Heaven or Hell. Therefor it is not barred from being entered by a Human under the terms of the "Heaven and Hell rule". The Death Note also states that Humans go to Mu (Nothingness). "Mu" is a word that has no set definition; it describes a concept that has been debated for centuries and is therefor open to interpritation. The Shinigami Realm itself can be thought of as a form of Nothingness due to it's barren landscape, dull colors and seemingly endless night that falls on the realm. The Death Note anime is seperate from the manga, and follows it's own continuation of the original plot; the anime is not bound by the statements of the manga's creators. In the case of the anime, it is niether confirmed nor denied that there is no afterlife by the anime's authority figures. The rules shown in the anime's episodes are meant to reflect what is written in Ryuk's Death Note, and can be interpreted as Ryuk's and the other Shinigami's understanding of the nature of the afterlife and not as a definite fact. Shinigami are not portrayed in the Death Note universe as beings that are of greater knowledge than Humans or of a higher status than Humans; they are not regulators of life and death. They are simply beings that exist and have the option to take life within their descretion. '' This is the arguement as I see it, and not necessarily impossible from a philosophical perspective. However, it's an arguement that relies on the ''absence of content, rather than using the content given; the content given in the anime negates the idea. Which is why I'm calling this arguement meta as heck, and declaring it unsuported and pure fanon. MarleneZ.Talk 20:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I wasn't thinking about that theory. I hate that theory. Almost as stupid as the "Matt and Mello didn't actually die" theory. Mikazuki 03:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) hades/hell comparison 2nd half basically nothing to do w/ mu. all analyzing 0 canon. it's not hades. it's not the underworld. it's nothing. i think it should be scrapped. [[User:LimitedGuarantee|'Limited']][[User:LimitedGuarantee|'Guarantee']] [[User talk:LimitedGuarantee |''talk'']] 23:46, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :The article is in need of some heavy rewriting anyway. You're free to scrap whatever uneccesary information you want. Munchvtec (talk) 02:18, April 23, 2019 (UTC)